


good boy (shake that ass)

by ocelot



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy," It's one word and it catches fire. Sehun's the match, Seungri's the kerosene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good boy (shake that ass)

**Author's Note:**

> for anie who wanted seungri/sehun daddy kink ilu happy late-christmas

Sehun isn't the type to go back to hotels with almost strangers, but it's Big Bang, but it's Lee Seunghyun, and he's been watching his fancams and moaning daddy, clutching at his bedsheets as he comes, for as long as he can remember. They've never had a proper conversation, but Sehun  _knows_ him. He's watched him on his phone in bed or at the airport when they were waiting for a plane. He wonders if this is what fans must feel like, scattered miles away, but tracing their fingertips over a screen to feel a sense of closeness. 

They've stayed at nice hotels, but never quite like this. It's an apartment in itself and the view is breathtaking, but he finds himself looking at Seungri. Blond hair and strong jawline. There's something movie star about him and Seungri knows it. His lips melt into a smile. Sehun's breath hitches as he finds himself stepping closer to Seungri even without the words. _Come here._  

Seungri sounds like sunshine and tastes like oranges, but there is nothing sunshiny or zesty about the way he looks up and down his body. His stare is hungry, making Sehun's mouth go dry as he struggles to swallow. He's had a semi since Seungri sat in his lap. All the blood going out of his face and to his dick. 

"Drink." It's not a suggestion. Seungri hands him a glass of champagne. Sehun smirks around the taste. If Seungri tastes half as good it's going to be a good night. 

"You want me to take care of you? Make you come so hard you're wrapping around me and whimpering into my mouth for more?" Seungri's voice doesn't break. He's said things like this so many times and Jiyong's said them before to him (when they're drunk and alone and Seungri can only think how many more nights they have like this.) Everything he is, everything he's learned is because of Jiyong.  

"Yes," Sehun tests out the word. With Seungri pressing his body close to his he forgets how to breathe, his throat has become tight and his tongue feels like sandpaper. His skin pinpricks with sensitivity. It begs to be touched, even his own hands would feel good right now. Seungri presses his leg between his thighs. Smiling as Sehun arches up into him. His underwear becoming wet just from the thought of Seungri being on top of him. Being inside him.  

"Yes.. I want you to take care of me." Sehun blushes. He has such a pretty face for the colour of red that starts in his cheeks and sweeps down his neck. His ears are tinged and he licks at his lips. Still soft and not quite as red as his skin. Seungri's fingers wrap around his wrist to stop him from hiding his shame. 

"Say it.." Seungri mouths against his skin. His lips brush across his cheek to his ear. 

"Say what.." Sehun swallows, thick and rough. He knows. Sehun isn't sure how he knows, maybe he can smell it on him. Along with his need.

"The magic word." Seungri smirks. So cocky, so sure of himself. There's no inexperience swimming in his eyes. Unlike Sehun who is particularly rocking back and forth with nerves. He'd run for the door if he trusted his legs to get him that far.

_Daddy._

His stomach burns. He's said it so many times. When it's just him in his bunk and images are painting themselves into his closed eyelids. His voice, broken and dry, has cried the word as he comes. He digs his heels deep in the bed and arches his hips up, trying not to cum everywhere as he trembles through his orgasm. It's always so good when he's coming to Seungri's voice.

"Please?" Sehun meets his eyes. They're sharp against his. Hawk-like and predatory with his curved smile.  

Seungri shakes his head, 'No.' That's just not gonna do. He lets go of Sehun -- just the fingertips on his wrist turn his skin pinker than pink -- and sits down on the bed. A bed made for a king. Made for fucking.

"Call me daddy." It'd be funny, if it didn't make him ache. He's already hard and leaking in his too tight jeans. Sehun can still feel how warm he was in his lap, sitting down like that was his place. With a smile, that's gotten him particularly everywhere in life, Sehun tries to come closer again, but Seungri stops him. "If you want me to touch you--"

"...Daddy," His blush burning so bright in his cheeks.  

"You want daddy to take care of you?" Sehun nods. They're both growing impatient in their pants and the champagne wasn't enough to sate their thirst. It just wet their palates for each other. "I could tell just from looking at you what a good boy you'd be." 

Seungri presses a hand to his stomach and looks up at him, "You going to be good for me?" 

"Yes," It's one word and yet it's a struggle to get out. Seungri grips his thighs so mean and pulls him on top of him only to switch their positions. It's dizzying, but Sehun can't help but feel like a giddy kid on Christmas. This is what he's been fantasizing about.

Seungri skims his hands under his shirt, palms hot and rough against his skin, to pull it over his head. He tugs his jeans down his bony hips. Seungri notes momentarily how pretty his body is, if a little on the skinny side. His thighs are a part for him, ready for anything Seungri wants to do to him. Sehun changed so quickly out of his dress clothes. Like he was uncomfortable. He looked better like this. Casual clothes, no makeup, hair washed of products. There's still a smidgen of eyeliner darkening up his puppy brown eyes and gloss on his lips. but Seungri makes quick work of that. Gripping his face and pulling him into a kiss.

Sehun kisses him back slowly, hesitantly like he's still waiting to wake up. Seungri licks into his mouth to explore him, to taste him. Sehun opens his mouth, letting Seungri slide his tongue in, and thrusts his hips up. Seungri laughs at how eager he is, "You're not getting off that easily."

Seungri knots his fingers in his hair. It's still soft and shiny unlike his which has lost some of its luster from years of dying it. Seungri kisses him hard, biting and sucking on his bottom lip. He's delicious really, the taste of him and the little sounds he makes. Breathy, hiccuped moans that Seungri drinks up. His lips are becoming red and dry and Sehun aches for more. Not a deeper, breathless kiss -- he's already gasping, but for the kind of kisses that trail down his skin and meet his cock. Beneath Seungri, Sehun doesn't feel trapped. He feels electric, more alive than on stage. His fingers and toes curl in the 3000 thread count sheets and grip at Seungri. His skin melts under his fingertips. Sehun runs his fingers through his hair, caressing the back of his neck, index finger running down his spine. Seungri can't help the moan that slips out. He's enjoying this just as much.

"Daddy," Sehun breathes and it makes Seungri pull away from the kiss to look at Sehun. His fingers, still gripping his face, and his eyes bearing into his. He's the first drug he's ever taken and he feels so good.

Seungri preps him as quickly and efficiently as possible. He watches him squirm as he fingers him. Pleasure sweeps across his face, making him bite and lick at his already red lips. Seungri curls two fingers inside of him. Scissoring and twisting them before he relaxes enough to add another. His thighs are trembling and running with sweat. Sehun arches his hips off the bed to fuck himself on his fingers. He's ready to come from just this, but Seungri wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and cuts off his orgasm. He rolls on a condom and slicks himself up before shoving into Sehun roughly. No poetry about it. He's been just as hard for the duration and wants to feel his warmth wrap around him tightly.

All Sehun can _breathe_ , voice so wrecked that words have become strained, is, "Daddy."

It drips from his lips almost as beautifully as the precum that has pooled at the head of his cock. 

"Daddy," He moans with every thrust.

Seungri twists a nipple between his fingers and watches Sehun falls apart. Eyes closed, mouth parted he takes and rides his cock as much as he can from his position underneath Seungri. Everything about him -- milky skin, hipbones, collarbones, perfect blowjob lips, the way he says  _daddy_ like it's the oxygen and he's suffocating -- makes Seungri lose it. He comes, closing his eyes and fucking into his heat. He spills out of him and all Sehun can do is moan and clutch at the sheets.

He wants to do more to him... He wants to do everything to him. Smiling at the thought. Sehun would probably let him do anything. 

"Ride my face until you're dripping with cum baby..."

"Are you quoting that Weeknd song-" The one Chanyeol always has turned up loud to cover up Baekhyun's high-pitched moans as he fucks him into the mattress.

"Do as daddy asks," His voice is soft, but commanding. As the maknae who's spent his life getting bossed around he still knows how to get what he wants.

Sehun, still hard and desperate to get off, doesn't ask twice he just straddles his face. Sehun grips the bed frame and looks down at Seungri between his thighs. Seungri teases his tongue over his length before taking him into his mouth. Sehun fucks into the tight heat of his mouth. Surprised Seungri doesn't choke. Sehun wonders how many dicks he's sucked. It just makes him thrust faster. Seungri grips his ass. Fingers pressing in, hoping to leave dark marks. He pulls at his hips, taking him deeper into his throat. It's enough to get Sehun off. His fingers have gone white from gripping the headboard so tightly. 

"Good boy," Seungri licks at his lips. Still tasting him.

Sehun slides off of him.

His legs shaking from his orgasm. "I can't take anymore, right now."

Seungri _chuckles._ Not laughs, he fucking chuckles. Sehun wants to shove his face into a pillow, but he's too worn out to move. Seungri rolls over slightly to kiss his shoulder. He sinks his teeth into his skin and licks at the imprint he leaves.  

SM's not going to be happy with that. The playboy of YG marking up their property.

"How'd you know..." 

Seungri smiles, "Suho and Jiyong have one thing in common, they can't keep a secret."


End file.
